An Unforgettable Summer Night
by Mew Ami
Summary: Ichigo is left all alone since everyone went on vacation. She decides to go to her famly's vacation home. She thought she would be alone, but she was wrong. Oneshot KxI.


**Me: Hi everyone! This first Tokyo Mew Mew fic so hope you guys enjoy this story. Just to tell you it's been five years since Ichigo saw Kish. I guess she would be seventeen years old this fic.**

**DS: I don't own anything, but I do own this story.

* * *

**

**An Unforgettable Summer Night**

Ichigo is sitting in her room bored out her mind. She wishes that everyone didn't go on vacation. She even wishes Ryou didn't go on vacation. Ichigo has everything to keep her busy like putting together a puzzle, but whatever she does it will make her bored in the end.

Then her mom comes in. "Ichigo will you stop laying around. Why don't you go out with your friends, Moe and Miwa?"

"They're on vacation like everyone else. Why didn't we go vacation?"

"Because we didn't have enough money this year."

"Why don't we enough money?"

"Because your father had to go buy a new car."

From downstairs you can hear Ichigo's father. "Well, at least I didn't buy new clothes!"

So this fight goes on for a long time. Ichigo decides to takes the keys to Café Mew Mew. Ryou gave them to her incase of in emergencies since he went on vacation. So she decides to go play in the lab since Ryou deserves it and she's bored.

Ryou's lab

Ichigo is sitting Ryou's chair. She puts her hand on the dashboard and presses a button that says 'call Kish'. Then she hears ringing. Ichigo thinks that she did something wrong and starts think the lab is going to blow up.

On the screen, a shadowy figure appears then turns to Kish. "ICHIGO! HOW ARE YOU! I MISS YOU SO MUNCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY E-MAILS? I LOVE YOU!" The little alien goes on more. He missed her so much.

This is annoying her so much. '_Does he ever shutup!_' She thinks to herself. At the point of him saying will you marry me she yells. "KISH, SHUTUP!"

Kish calms down. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much."

"Go away."

He looks hurt. "Fine I'll leave." He walks away without hanging up.

Then Pai walks up. He doesn't look like a happy camper. "Great! Now I have to listen to him all night, and you're the one that called him! Thanks mew mew!" He hangs up.

* * *

Later that day 

Ichigo went to her family's vacation house. Apparently her parents had forgotten they owned a vacation house. Oh well, they'd remember when they read her note. So Ichigo got on the bus that goes to the beach.

Vacation home

When Ichigo gets o the beach house, she unlocks the door and surveys what's in the vacation home. The little house has three bedrooms, a small basement with games, a kitchen, and a small family room connected to a small dining room. The refrigerator is stocked with enough food to live on and its fresh.

Before she unpacks her clothes, she sees something laying on the couch. So she goes over to the couch to see what it is. It is green with pale skin. She is going to touch it when it popped up. "HI KITTEN!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Ichigo jumps back and falls on the floor.

"HOW ARE YOU HONEY!" he says and bends down to kiss her.

"Stop that." She pushes him away.

"But I came all the way to earth just to give you a kiss." He pouts, still going in to kiss her.

"I said stop that." She pushes him away again.

"What a small world for us both to be here."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo stands up.

"Well, I teleported to earth so I could see you, and I ended up here. I was resting on the couch because I was going to teleport to Tokyo afterward and find you. Isn't this such a coincidence?" he says, smiling happily.

"Yeah it is. Fine you can stay here." She only said that, because she needs someone to keep her company

"YES! Thank you kitten," before she can stop him he kisses her.

She hits him. "There are rules."

"Rules? I hate rules!"

"You can NOT go in my room, kiss me, get near me, touch me, or think about anything perverted," she says assertively.

"But Ichigo, I came here to kiss you," he pouts.

"I'll be in my room. Your room is that one." She points to his room.

"Ok. This will be fun. It'll be like we're living together."

"Oh joy." She goes into her room.

* * *

Later that night 

Ichigo is walking to the beach to think. Masaya had broke up with her this summer. She is very sad even thought she doesn't show it.

From down the beach she hears, "Ichigo! What are you doing out here?" Kish approaches her as he asks.

"Nothing."

"Is something wrong? You don't look as happy as you usually do."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I got to know you so well when I was helping take over earth. You always seemed happy and determined."

"That was years ago." Kish is getting closer.

"Yeah, but personality doesn't change that much, does it?"

"Well you changed." He is still getting closer.

"Did I? I never noticed."

"You're more happy."

"Well, my planet's doing better now. It makes me happy that my people are finally living well."

"That's good." She is about to cry.

"Is something wrong?" Kish asks, golden eyes holding concern.

"It's nothing." Tears are now running down her face.

"You don't look ok," he says, grabbing her into a holding position.

"Masaya broke up with me this summer." She rests her head into his chest.

"WHAT! That jerk! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, but why do you care?"

"I love you." Then bends down gently presses his lips against hers. Ichigo lets him, actually kissing him back. Their position shifts as Ichigo wraps her arms around Kish's neck and his arms move around her waist. He gently pushes his tongue into hers. This kiss could of gone longer, but they had to stop and breath. "Thanks for the kiss."

"Thank you."

"Why you thanking me? You usually yell when I kiss you."

"You cheered me up." She smiles at him.

Kish smiles back happily, "Do you still care about Masaya?"

"No, because I love someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"You know him."

"RYOU!"

She giggles. "No silly. You know him well."

"… PAI!"

"Ewww no!"

"It can't be Tart!"

"Kish, I love you."

"Really? I love you too, kitten!" he says happily.

They kiss again. This is a night that Ichigo will always remember.

* * *

**Me: Ummm this T because I'm not sure what it should be rated.**

**DarkWolfYoukai860: HI! I helped my good friend with this fic. I played the part of Kish! YAY! Must stop being a fangirl… Sorry about that.**

**Me: When you review, please tell me what this fic should be rated.**

**Dwy: Goodbye!**

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
